Conventionally, in consideration of use of an engine generator in a city area or at night, measures against noise are taken on the engine generator. For example, in an engine generator of the Patent Literature 1, as a measure against noise, an engine and a generator are covered by a cover. Accordingly, sound generated in the cover (for example, engine sound, intake sound of an air cleaner and the like) is interrupted with the cover, whereby noise can be reduced.
However, in the engine generator of the Patent Literature 1, though the sound generated in the cover is interrupted with the cover, the cover tends to be filled with heat so as to raise temperature therein. Then, in the engine generator of the Patent Literature 1, as measures against high temperature, a cooling fan is provided with each of the engine and the generator, and a plurality of external openings through which outside air is sucked into the cover are provided in the cover. Accordingly, the outside air is sucked into the cover through the external openings by the suction power of the cooling fans, whereby the engine, the generator and the like can be cooled. The cooling fan at the side of the generator is covered by a bracket having an exhaust port, and the bracket is covered by a generator exhaust duct. Accordingly, air discharged from the bracket runs inside the generator exhaust duct, whereby the generator can be cooled.
However, in the engine generator of the Patent Literature 1, while the outside air is sucked into the cover through the external openings, sound generated in the cover leaks through the external openings, whereby noise tends to become large. Then, in the engine generator of the Patent Literature 1, an intake duct is provided for introducing the air, sucked through the external openings, into the cover. Accordingly, attenuation length is enlarged by the intake duct and the sound generated in the cover is attenuated, whereby the noise can be reduced.
Now, the cover is constructed by a cover body which is opened at both sides and a pair of side lids covering both of the side openings. Each of the cover body and the side lids is constructed by a platy member, and the cover body and the side lids are attached to each other by so-called flat plate attachment in which the plate surfaces thereof are overlapped and fixed.
One of the side lids is fixed thereto with an intake box which introduces the air, sucked through the external openings, into the cooling fan at the side of the engine. In the vicinity of the intake box, an intake chamber is formed, and an air cleaner performs intake via the intake chamber so as to reduce intake sound which causes noise. The other of the side lids is fixed thereto with a muffler box in which a muffler of the engine is housed.
Above the generator, an exhaust duct is provided discharging the air in the cover to the outside. The exhaust duct is attached to a stopper formed over the generator. The stopper is fixed to a damper stay, and the engine and the generator are also fixed to the damper stay.